


welcome to hell

by merlypops



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: Tommy walks to hell or, rather, Margate.He doesn't know what else to do, where to go, who to turn to. The only person who expects nothing from him is Alfie Solomons and Tommy is suffocating under the weight of being needed.Tommy pays Alfie Solomons a visit.





	welcome to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
This is my first work for this fandom and I really hope it's in character so please be kind to me. I hope you'll enjoy it :)  
(Big spoilers for season 5!)

Tommy walks to hell or, rather, Margate.

He doesn't know what else to do, where to go, who to turn to. The only person who expects nothing from him is Alfie Solomons and Tommy is suffocating under the weight of being needed.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Alfie?" Tommy blurts out when he's shown into the sitting room, door closed swiftly behind the maid. Alfie lowers his binoculars from where he's been peering out at the ships and sighs, deep and weary.

"You mad cunt," he says into the quiet evening. "What you talking about ghosts for, mate? Because I know I'm a god now - reincarnated, if you will - but I don't know nothing about no ghosts."

"I keep seeing Grace, Alfie," Tommy says, fingers shaking as he lights a cigarette. He sits in the chair Alfie gestures to, blue eyes too wide in the dark confines of the room. "I've been seeing her for months."

"Grace," Alfie repeats in a drawl. "Your dead wife? That the Grace we're talking about?"

"The very same," Tommy whispers. His pistol is heavy in his jacket, his fingernails neat and clean of blood. His heart feels like it's not beating.

"Well, that'll be the dope, mate," Alfie says, like he's talking to a fucking child. "What did you expect? Can't go storming about the way you do, doped up to those scarily blue eyes, trying to fight evil all by yourself. You've got to _grieve_, mate. You stupid, dog-stealing, gypsy bastard."

"Can't stop, Alfie," Tommy breathes, cigarette smoke coiling up into the shadows. "If I stop, it catches up with me. If I stop, I'm done. It's all over."

"Nah, mate, we don't need no talk like that; you hear me?" Alfie is frowning now, his scarred face creasing grotesquely. It's painful to look at but Tommy stares anyway. He buried that bullet there. This discomfort now is his penance.

"You gonna kill yourself, mate?" Alfie asks, quiet and sly. "Cos if you are, may as well just do it, I say. No one else is gonna do it for you. All too scared of your fucking mental family."

"You shot me in the arm, didn't you?" Tommy asks, almost smiling.

"You shot me in the face, you cunt!" Alfie retorts, eyes flashing. He pauses, takes in the way Tommy's trembling has stopped as he flicks his cigarette out into the night. "It's late, mate. We don't need no rash decisions being made tonight, yeah? Not at this late hour. The bang will scare the seagulls away."

Tommy cocks his head to one side curiously, the silence spreading between them like ink. Alfie turns away, until the scarred side of his face is hidden from view.

"Stay tonight, Thomas," he says, folding his hands over his stomach as he makes himself comfortable on the cushions. "Just don't be thieving any of my silverware."

Tommy lets out a surprised laugh, eyes widening in disbelief at the sound of it.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Mr Solomons," he says, lips quirking into a weak smirk. Alfie still isn't looking at him but the amusement is audible in his voice.

"Welcome to hell, Tommy," he says. "Better get used to it here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought :)


End file.
